


Wishful Dreaming

by soul_writerr



Series: Sleeping [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: Sonny blinked rapidly, taking a seat beside Rafael to try and stop himself from falling over. “How did this happen?”Rafael raised an eyebrow at him, then smirked. “You see, Sonny, when two people love each other very much, they have sex, and sometimes…”“I know how it happened,” Sonny rushed out, and Rafael laughed. “I just didn’t know men could, you know, get pregnant.”





	Wishful Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> You know how "a dream is a wish your heart makes"? Yeah. Bear with me, I promise it's cute!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Sonny caught sight of Rafael, his heart stopped. 

He was lying on the couch, his hand lazily caressing his stomach. His very large, abnormally round stomach. 

Rafael looked pregnant, for a lack of a better word.  _ Very _ pregnant. 

Sonny stepped closer to him, careful steps as to not startle him. When Rafael looked up at him, his face split into a huge, beautiful smile that made Sonny instantly smile back.

“Hey,” he greeted, struggling to sit up. Sonny rushed around the couch to help. “You’re home early.”

“Yeah, I missed you,” Sonny pressed a kiss to his forehead, then looked down at Rafael’s belly. “Are you… alright?” 

Rafael chuckled. “Yes, Sonny, stop worrying so much. Ever since we moved past the weird cravings at 2am phase, it’s been going smoothly,” he reassured, a protective hand curling over his stomach. 

“Cravings?,” Sonny muttered, his eyes a little wide. Did he open the door to another dimension?! Rafael couldn’t possibly be…

“Cravings,” he repeated, slower. “That crazy thing that makes us pregnant people want to eat paint and chalk.”

Sonny blinked rapidly, taking a seat beside Rafael to try and stop himself from falling over. “How did this happen?” 

Rafael raised an eyebrow at him, then smirked. “You see, Sonny, when two people love each other very much, they have sex, and sometimes…”

“I know  _ how _ it happened,” Sonny rushed out, and Rafael laughed. “I just didn’t know men could, you know, get pregnant.”

“Are you okay?,” Rafael asked after a short pause, reaching over to feel his forehead with a worried expression. “Did something happen?” 

“No, I’m fine,” he swallowed hard. “Just surprised. I guess it caught up to me.” 

“But this isn’t even the first time,” Rafael said, still looking worried.

Sonny frowned. “What do you mean?”

As if on cue, a cry rang out across the apartment and Sonny jumped up, looking around quickly. There was a baby in the apartment. 

“That’s what I mean,” Rafael joked, pointing over his shoulder. “Could you get him? I think he needs his diaper changed.” 

Sonny honestly felt like he was losing his mind, but he nodded and forced a little smile. “Sure,” he said, making his way towards the noise. 

“Sonny,” Rafael called back. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Sonny walked back to him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Sorry I was being weird.” 

Rafael smiled. “I’m used to it.” 

As the crying continued, Sonny made his way quickly to a door at the end of the hallway. When he opened it, he found himself inside a nursery. The noise was louder there, and he walked towards the crib only for his heart to stop again. 

Looking up at him was the cutest little boy he had ever seen. His bright green eyes were filled with tears, and Sonny reached down to carefully run his fingers through his dark hair. He looked just like Rafael, and it made Sonny’s heart swell at the sight. 

Just as Sonny was about to pick him up, the door opened with a bang and a little girl came running in. “Daddy! Daddy!,” she called out, pulling at Sonny’s pants. “Up! Let me see my little brother!” 

She had long, blonde hair just like Bella’s, and her big blue eyes shone back at him with gut-wrenching familiarity. He suddenly felt like crying himself. They had a little girl, too?! 

“How about you help me change him?,” he asked her, his voice charged with emotion. The little girl nodded excitedly and made grabby hands at him. God, he didn’t even know her name. 

But once again, when he tried to pick up his child, he was interrupted. This time, it was Rafael’s voice, sounding anguished and tense as he called out for him. 

Sonny ran back into the living room to find Rafael clutching at his stomach with a pained expression. “It’s time,” he said. 

“What?,” Sonny gasped. “But…”

“Sonny, we have to go,” Rafael pressed. “It’s time, Sonny.” 

“How the hell do they get the baby out?,” he blurted out, sounding a little desperate. 

“It’s time! Sonny!,” Rafael repeated, sounding distant. “It’s time.”

Sonny opened his eyes to see a white ceiling above him. 

“Were you having a nightmare?,” Rafael asked beside him. 

He turned his head to see his husband looking comfortable in his pajamas, his reading glasses on as he scrolled on his iPad. 

“You were making little noises in your sleep,” he told him with a fond smile. 

“No,” Sonny shook his head, sitting up a little. “It was a really weird dream. We had two children, and you were pregnant with our third. About to give birth, too.”

Rafael raised both eyebrows at him. “Excuse me? I was  _ pregnant _ ?,” he repeated, looking down at his stomach with exasperation. Sonny was happy to notice he did not look pregnant at all. 

“Yeah,” Sonny chuckled. “And you looked great!”

He laughed. “I bet I did. So, three children?”

“Yeah, there was a baby boy that looked just like you, and a little girl that reminded me of Bella when she was a kid.” 

Rafael hummed. “That doesn’t sound too bad.” 

“Really?,” Sonny jumped up, hope blooming in his chest. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I think it’s time,” he smiled, a smile so bright and beautiful Sonny almost sobbed. “I’m afraid we can’t go with the conventional route, though, I can’t  _ actually  _ get pregnant, in case you were confused.”

Sonny laughed. “There are other methods. And you know, just because you technically can’t get pregnant it doesn’t mean we can’t try to defy science,” he winked in what he hoped was a seductive manner as he crowded Rafael in bed.

“That was awful,” he snorted, tilting his head to meet Sonny’s lips halfway. “But I’m all for trying.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the last Sleeping drabble I had ready for you all, so next week I'm gonna start posting the new multi-chapter one. 
> 
> Don't forget to tip your writer with kudos and comments! Let me know if you think I've officially lost my mind <3


End file.
